The Digimon Hunter's Alliance
by Scum-Queen
Summary: So you think you've got what it takes to join the DHA? Are you really sure about that? This isn't an easy line of work. It's dangerous, not intended for the feint of heart. Everyday we put our lives on the line to protect both Digimon and the human race all while battling the corrupted on the side. Do you really think you can handle that? SYOC Open!
1. Chapter 1

I've been debating about what kind of story I wanted to do for the longest time and I've finally decided on Digimon! The story combines the idea of Digimon Hunting(Minus the whol fusion process) and some other things I've concocted in my mind. What's the supposed to mean? You'll have to read the story to find out!

Onto the form!

So! You think you've got what it takes to join the DHA?

Intro: So you think you've got what it takes to join the DHA? Are you _really_ sure about that? This isn't an easy line of work. It's dangerous, not intended for the feint of heart. Everyday we put our lives on the line to protect both Digimon and the human race all while battling the corrupted on the side. Do you really think you can handle that? Does death scare you? Well you best get over it! In this line of work death is something you've got to get over. It happens -more than we'd like it to. Think about it; is this something you _**really**_ want? If so, sign away but remember, once you sign that form there's no turning back. So I'll ask you again...

 _Do you think you have what it takes to join the Digimon Hunter's Alliance?_

 _Sincerely, J. Barett._

I need twelve good oc's and six bad.

 **My Rules:**

 **One:** No Mary/Gary Sues.

 **Two** : Forms _**must**_ be sent through PM. I will _**not**_ accept you oc if you send them via review.

 **Three** : This isn't so much a rule as a warning. Digimon in this story _**will**_ die. Be aware of this. I'm not saying they can't be revived but I am saying they will die.

You can find the form on my profile.

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age: (10 - 16)

Date of Birth:

Gender:

Sexuality: (Gay/Straight/Bi. Anything else I get confused.)

Ethnicity:

Good or Bad: (Is your character good or bad?)

Appearance: (Please be as detailed as you can. It helps me to get a better vision of your character. )

Outfit: (Same as their appearance.)

Personality: (Again, detail.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Dreams:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears: (This is important.)

Hunting: (What type of Digimon does your OC like to hunt? Ex: Strong, cute, weird, etc..)

Sector: (DHA is divided into two sectors. D-Class and S-Class. D-Class is typically for Hunters thirteen and below while S-Class is fourteen and above. D-Class can only carry up to three digimon at a time while S-Class can carry six. The rest must be kept in holding but you may switch one digimon out for another. Note: Your oc will only begin with ONE digimon. The rest will be caught throughout the story.)

Home Life: (What's life like at home? Tell me about their family. Parents, siblings, etc..)

Bio:

Digivice Color:

Digimon Partner: (Please refrain form nicknaming your digimon. It works for Pokemon, not so much Digimon.)

Gender:

Evolution Line:

Digimon Personality:


	2. Enter Huckmon!

_**Tick, tok, tick, tok..**_

 _"Move faster.."_

 _ **Tick, tok, tick, tok..**_

 _"Come on!"_

 _ **Tick, tick, tick..**_

 _"For crying out loud!"_

It took every ounce of my strength and willpower not to bang my head against my desk. There was only five minutes left until the final bell rang for summer vacation and I was more than ready to get out of this hell hole called school. It's not that I hate school - I just don't like it very much. This mainly do to the fact I can't stand most of the student body, that much I'll admit. Half of these people only shop up to gossip and giggle with their friends. They aren't here to learn like some of us. You see, I actually like to learn! And I'm one of the few students who listen to the teachers and give a damn about what they have to say.

That's more than I cans say for the rest of them.

Sighing I decided to take a look around the classroom. Why? Hell if I know. My eyes roamed around the room spotting a group of three girls near the back chatting away, a group of guys watching said girls and making lewd gestures, a couple of kids playing on their phones under their desk, and then _her_..

Jovie Barett.

Jovie in one word is.. odd, well not so much odd, but different. She's kinda like me in the way she doesn't socialize with others and distances herself from people but unlike me she never focuses in school. Her mind always seems to be on something else. I can't count how many times she gets scolded by the teachers or sent to the principals office. Right now though she seemed more anxious than ever; she was constantly twirling her dark red hair or fideting with the dark blue plaid shirt tied around her slim waist. Little beads of sweat rolled down her pale skin and her blue eyes kept flickering from the clock to the door.

A silent scowl seemed to roll off her tongue. I cocked my head a bit, watching as her slim fingers trailed down the side of her black shirt and stop at her waist. She looked as if she was about to reach for something but suddenly stopped; fingers twitching at her side. Jovie mumbled a string of curses and balled her hands into fists. She seemed really stressed which wasn't like her at all.

I thought about asking her what was wrong but the bell suddenly rang jeering me out of my thoughts. I gathered my belongings and turned to look back at Jovie but just as I expected she was gone. I shrugged and followed the line out of the classroom.

* * *

"I'm home!" I yelled out walking into the apartment I lived in with my mom and two younger sisters. Dumping my schoolbag by the door I headed into the kitchen where my mom was hard at work frosting my youngest sister Gabriela's(We call her Gabby) birthday cake. She was turning seven today and had made sure to remind everyone for the past month. "Looking good." I smiled over my moms shoulder. It was a pink cake decorated in colorful butterflies and flowers -Gabby's most favorite things- I smiled and pecked mom on the cheek.

"How was school?" She asked swirling some yellow frosting on the overly decorated cake. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Same as always." I shrugged. "Where's Gabby and Malia?(Malia is my other sister who's ten)." I ask noticing their absence. It was then I heard the front door slam open and the sounds of giggling girls fill the room. I grinned and spread my arms wide in preparation. As expected I was tackled in a hug as Gabby and Malia came running into the kitchen.

"Diego!" They both cried happily.

"Gabby, Malia." I grinned ruffling their hair. Gabby has straight dark chocolate brown hair and Malia had curly black hair. Gabby's eyes are dark green and Malia's are brown like mine. Their skin is lighter than mine too. "Happy birthday Gabby! The big seven." I whistled. "Man! You're an old woman!"

"Bah! Shut it, idiota!" Gabby yelled, her Spanish accent coming through heavily.

Gabby, Malia, and I are all Spanish-American. Moms American while out dad, or sperm donor would be a better tone for him, is Spanish. Malia's the spitting image of our father with the black hair and brown eyes while Gabby takes more after our mother with her brown hair and green eyes. Me? I guess I'm a mix of both. I have thick messy black hair and light green eyes. I also have darker skin like _his_. People would tell me all the time that I look at my father which would lead to me snapping at them or rudely disagreeing.

"What did you get me? Huh! Huh! Can I see it? Please!"

I looked down at Gabby for a minute with confusion. What did I get her? It dawned on me for a minute before my eyes widened and a bead of sweat rolled down my neck. Lucky for me Gabby hadn't noticed. "A-Ah it's something good! You're going to love it Gabby, I swear! Umm mom I'll be right back. I need to run out and get some.. milk! Yeah, milk! Be back in a bit!" Before my mom or sisters could question me I was out the door and halfway down the street.

 _Crisis adverted._

If Gabriela figured out I had forgotten to get her a birthday present there would be hell to pay. Gabby may be young and small but when she didn't get her way she turned into a terrifying monster. I still have flashbacks to when she was five and I fell on her dollhouse and shattered it. After letting out a horrifying battle cry she roughly kneed me where the sun doesn't shine. I learned my lesson that day..little girls are not to be underestimated.

 _"That way!"_

 _"Move it!"_

Suddenly two kids around my age rush past me; one even shoves me aside, roughly if I might add. "The hell man?!" I yell glaring at the back of a guy with jet black hair. He looked back at me with twinkling scarlet eyes that made me shiver. The person running in front of him - another guy with short spiky brown hair and what appeared to be blue tips - roughly grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him along. I was about to yell at them again when I was again, pushed away, this time I actually fell flat on my ass. I glared at the redheaded girl. Wait, red hair?

My eyes widened a bit. "Jovie?" I called.

She briefly glanced at me with wide blue eyes that quickly shifted to a glare. "Don't get involved!" She warned me before she dashed off after the others two. Well - that wasn't going to happen. I didn't take orders from anyone except for my mom or Gabby and Malia when they wanted me to play! Determination burning in my veins I jumped up to my feet and chased after the redheaded girl, though I kept a good few feet between us.

What the hell are they up to?

* * *

Either Jovie caught on that I was following them or I imagined the whole thing because one minute they were there and the next they were gone. I stopped in my tracks and blinked away my confusion. "What? They were just here.." I scratched the back of my head dumbly and surveyed the area for a brief moment. Nothing. I sighed and slapped a palm against my face. _Gabby's present._ I had gotten so caught up with chasing after Jovie that I completely forgot about Gabby's present! My nads were in jeopardy of being crushed by a furious seven year old.

I shivered at the thought.

"Oh well." I shrugged and decided to head back home. Maybe I could pick her up some flowers on the way home. Girls like those things, right? I feel a sudden breeze behind me and whirl around. My eyes widened at the sight before me! A large oval portal swirling with green energy is blocking the path back home. I try to back away but find myself walking forward as if my body was moving on it's own. "W-what the hell?! _Somebody help meeee_!" I scream as the portal sucks me in.

My body feels heavier and against my will my eyes start to droop. I try to fight it but the pull is too strong for me. Slowly my vision fades to blackness.

* * *

When I came to it I was no longer in the forest I had followed Jovie into; instead I was in some kind of weird valley of sorts. The sky was painted a dreary almost black gray color and jagged, black rocks surrounded me, some that stretched high into the sky. Shivering I forced my achy body into a standing position and wrap my arms around myself. The air was cold and damp. What kind of place was this?

"Hello?" I call out to the darkness. "Is anyone there?"

 _"Hello! Is anyone there!"_

I frown as my voice echoes back to me. "Where the hell am I?" I ask more to myself not really expecting a reply.

"The Digital World; The Valley of Death, to be precise."

I jump and spin around to glare at the mysterious voice. "Show yourself!" I yell and raise my fist in a defensive stance. Imagine my surprise when a mini dragon stumbled out from behind a small jagged rock. The dragon was silver in color and covered in steel scales. A black sharpened horn protruded from it's snout and head and a red battered scarf was wrapped tightly around what I assumed to be a neck. The dragon yellow eyes stared at me with a mixture of curiosity and pride.

"D-DRAGON!" I screamed fearfully and jumped away from the monster. "S-Stay back whatever the hell you are!" Never in my life had I been more terrified than I was at that moment. I mean come on, a dragon?! Where the hell did I get sucked into?! Dragons are just imaginary creatures in movies and books! They don't actually exist!

"Yeah, technically, I have the appearance of a dragon, but I am really what you call a _Digimon._ The shortened term for _Digital Monster_. You can call me Huckmon though!" The dragon grinned proudly. "So. What's your name?" Huckmon tilted his head at me and lowered his back haunches.

It took me a minute to calm down before I answered. "Diego. Diego Alvarez. Nice to meet you?" I say more as a question. "Man.. this is so weird.. " I sigh and stick my hands in my pocket. "Huh?" My eyebrows knit together as my finger brush over a cold metal object. "What is this?" I frown pulling out a dark green device that reminded me a futuristic remote. "Weird." I thumb my chin and glance at Huckmon who's watching me with curiousness. "Hey, Huckmon, any idea what this is?" I hold the weird device up to him.

Huckmon's eyes widened and he immediately jumped to his feet. "A Digi Loader!" Huckmon yelled excitedly. "Diego! Why didn't you tell me you were a Hunter?! Hey, hey, how about adding me to your team! Please?!"

I blinked. "I.. don't know what you're talking about. Hunter? You mean like someone who hunts animals? That's sick! I would never do that."

Huckmon gave me a deadpan stare and sighed. "Obviously you and I are thinking of two completely different things. I mean a Digimon Hunter. A Digimon Hunter fights really strong Digimon and captures them to fight with! They're super strong and I've heard they can make Digimon digivolve!" Huckmon growled and jumped forward. "And I've been looking for a Hunter forever now so i can digivolve! Cause' someday I'm going to become one of the Legendary Knights of The Digital World! And then everyone's going to look up to me and respect me!"

Huckmon's eyes were burning with determination so bright I couldn't help but break out in a grin! "That's a pretty big dream for a little guy. I gotta admit though, it sounds pretty damn cool!"

"Damn right it is! And the only way for me to achieve my goal is to team up with a Hunter. Diego, you have the power to help me! Will you please be my partner? I promise to protect you and beat up all the scary Digimon for you!" I wasn't sure if dragons were able to pout or not but I'm pretty sure Huckmon was doing just that - and it was pretty damn adorable too. "Well? Will you do it?"

"But I don't know anything about Hunting Digimon.. I don't even know where I am right now." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. I still had so many unanswered questions and I didn't know if Huckmon would be able to answer them for me. "Can you at least tell me what this place is?"

"You're in the Digital World." Huckmon smiled. "Pretty neat, right?"

"Yeah I guess.. okay Huckmon.. I'll be your partner! It's been than sitting around and doing nothing."

Huckmon stared at me with wide eyes and his mouth agape. "R-Really?.. You won't regret this! I promise!" Huckmon charged ran forward and before I had a chance to yell _"stop!"_ I was being tackled by the dragon digimon.

For being so small he sure weighs a lot!

* * *

After agreeing to team up with Huckmon I decided to examine my Digi Loader a bit more. Huckmon said this thing was capable of storing Digimon inside of it but I didn't see how that was possible. Then again i was in a foreign world inhabited by talking monsters so it shouldn't surprise me that much. I narrowed my eyes at the device and pressed down on the circle pad. I resisted gasping as a large green hologram suddenly appeared displaying the area I was currently in. "So this thing has a built in map? I guess that's kinda cool.. oh hey." I noticed three little red blinking dots on the screen. "Those must be Huskmon and I's markers but wait.. who's the third one belong to?!"

A roar ripped through the air and a bubble stirred in Huckmon's throat. "Follow me!" Huskmon roared taking off in the direction of the third dot. My mind was telling me to stay put but my body had other plans. Reluctantly I chased after Huckmon who was actually pretty speedy for a steel dragon. "Huckmon slow down!" I yelled struggling to keep up with him.

A heavy fog had settled in as we ran through The Valley of Death and the air had grown colder. I shivered from the cold and the nervous feeling bubbling in the pit of my stomach. "Huckmon?" I called out to my Digimon. I noticed a figure approaching me in the distance. I smiled at first thinking I had found Huckmon but as the figure got closer I could see that it was twice the size of Huckmon and a lot scarier looking!

"A human in my territory?" The deep voice sneered with disgust. "Do you have a death wish, human? For those who enter The Valley of Death are never to be seen again." The voice chuckled grimly and stepped under a stream of bleak sunshine that bled through the fog. I gasped at the Digimon before me. Instead of Huckmon I was facing a large black wolf that was twice the size of me with pitch black fur and white stripes. The beasts orange eyes narrowed in on me and it pink tongue slithered from it's mouth; dripping with saliva it ran along his sharpened canines.

I gulped and stepped back.

 _"_ Perish, human scum! _Howling Blaster!"_

The Digimon reared it's head back and fired a stream of scorching blue flames at me. Luckilly I had managed to dodge out of the way just before the attack hit me - I winced from the heat as it blue past me. "H-Hey now! I'm not here to cause any trouble! I don't even want to be here!" I tried to reason with thee mighty beast.

"You humans are all the same. Using Digmon as your personal tools to compensate for your weaknesses. It's pathetic. _Garuru Thrust!"_ The canine crouched low to the ground and narrowed his gaze on me. Then, he suddenly dashed towards me!

 _"I'll never be able to move out of the way in time! Huckmon.. where are you?!"_

 _"Fif Slash!"_

Like a speeding bullet Huckmon propelled through the fog and raked his elongated claws across the bigger Digimon's face. The beast howled with fury and turned his anger towards Huckmon. "Stay away from Diego!" Huckmon growled lowly. "Or I'll shred you to digital bits!"

"Why are you defending such a low-life creature? Humans are trash that need to be exterminated, along with the puny Digimon that support them! _Ice Cannon!"_ The beastly Digimon opened it's maw wide, a icy blue ball of light formed to the size of a baseball and then shot a jagged stream of blue light.

I yelled for Huckmon to dodge. The dragon digimon obeyed, side-stepping the attack and glaring at the larger digimon. "You're wrong. Humans and Digimon need each other! Humans are what give us our strength to push forward to the next level! _Baby Flame!_ " Huckmon roared shooting a fiery orange ball at the beast.

The wolf snickered as the attacked bounced off of him. "Your weak attacks are no threat to me. _Gururu Thrust!_ " Faster than .lightning the beast slammed head first into Huckmon, sending the poor dragon into the rocky valley side. I called out to Huckmon with worry. The digmon groaned and shakily got to his feet.

"Oh? You can still stand? Most fall to my Gururu Thrust." The Digimon smirked and circled around Huckmon. "You're brace, I'll give you that, but you're also very foolish. Do you really believe you can beat me? I, a Champion level Digimon, and you, a measly Rookie. Don't make me laugh."

The Digimon suddenly snapped it's jaw forward and clamped down on Huckmon's horn. Growling the beast tossed Huckmon aside like an old toy and to add insult to injury he fired a stream of blue flames at him. "Huckmon!" I cried running to my Digimon friend, not even thinking about my own safety. "Huckmon! Hey! Are you okay?! Answer me!" His armor plating had black burn marks on it and a chunk of his horn had been ripped off.

I felt my heart racing and my breathing quickening but mostly I felt anger. How dare he! How dare he attack Huckmon! "You bastard!" I whipped my head around and glared at the monster. "You'll pay for that!"

"Oh? And just what do you intend to do, _human_?"

* * *

"They're taking one hell of a beating down there. Should we step in and help?" Alex Nagamine looked to the redheaded girl with a arched brow. They were hidden against the shadows of the valley; they had arrived in The Valley of Death moments after Diego. Alex had tried to approach Diego to warn of threaten him but Jovie had held him back.

Jovie glanced at Alex form the corner of her eyes, Alex if Jovie had to guess was 5'5". His hair was short and dark brown in colored styled in the typical spiky hairstyle that everyone seemed to go with nowadays. Alex was different though. Unlike normal guys the tips of Alex's bangs were dyed blue. What ever even more unique about Alex were his eyes - the left being yellow and the right being blue. Heterochromia, is that what he called it? Jovie couldn't remember anymore and she didn't particular care. He was the first Hunter to join the alliance and thus held a special place in her heart.

"Jovie?" Alex tugged at the red scarf around his neck. His eyes darted from Diego to Jovie. Alex was wearing his favorite white unzip hoody with a black shirt underneath that had red lines going horizontally. He was also wearing black jeans and red running shoes. On his right ring finger was an emerald ring and on his left wrist was a bracelet with a letter T inscribed into it.

"He needs to figure this out on his own." Jovie glared down at Diego and Huckmon. "If he has any of being a successful Hunter he needs to learn how to fight. A Hunter's first fight is their most important one."

Jovie's other companion, Ryoga Zaroki sighed a bit. "So you're just going to stand by and let him do something dumb?" Ryoga smirked a bit and glanced down at Diego. The boy was standing protectively in front of Huckmon. The Digimon they were fighting -BlackGarurumon- crept closer to Diego with the smile of a predator.

Diego was his prey.

Jovie snapped her glare on the black haired boy, if you closely looked you could even see a tint of red to it. His scarlet eyes watched her with a playful glee to them. She glanced down at his clothing; a red short sleeved shirt with a black vest, dark blue jeans with black knee pads and black combat boots. Ryoga, Ryo as most the alliance called him, was the second person to join the DHA. He's generally a happy guy but that all changes once he goes into battle mode as Jovie liked to call it.

Jovie said nothing and instead turned her vision back to the fight.

 _"Come on Diego. You're smart. You'll figure this out."_

* * *

BlackGarurumon sniggered as he crept closer and closer to me. "Weak. Selfish. Useless. That's all you humans are. Humans making Digimon stronger.. what a joke." The beast stopped a few feet away from me and glared. "Humans and Digimon can never co-exist together. I'll make sure of it. I'll wipe you out myself! _Ice Cannon!_ "

It was coming towards me but I couldn't move. It was like I was frozen, frozen with fear? No. I wouldn't let him. I wouldn't let him hurt Huckmon! I stood protectively in front of my Digimon friend and prepared myself for the deadly blow. "Don't worry Huckmon." I smiled back at him. "I'll protect you, promise. And I never break my promises."

* * *

 _"No. It's my job to protect you. Please, Diego, let me do this for you."_

* * *

Everything happened so quickly. Just as the Digimon's blast was about to hit me, Huckmon had jumped up and shoved me out of the way. I screamed as the attack smacked into him and threw my Digimon across the valley. _"HUCKMON!"_ I jumped to my feet and ran to him, cradling his head in my arms. "What the hell are you thinking?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. Pars of Huckmon's body were singed and others were dented, his horn has been completely shattered and there was no denying the pain behind his yellow eyes. "Why?.. why would you?.."

"A knight must never give up the fight. He must always push through and triumph over his adversary." Even though he was smiling Huckmon's eyes were brimming with tears. "Becoming a knight is my dream, Diego. But.. I don't think I can do it alone.."

I clutched my Digi Loader closer listening to Huckmon's shallow breaths. "You'll never be alone as long as you got me." I smiled softly and rubbed his metal head. "Let's show this overgrun mutt what a human and digimon can do together." I held out my hand to Huckmon and he smiled and stuck his paw in mine.

Unbeknownst to me my Digi Loader has started glowing; shooting out a dark green circle of light that seemed to wrap around Huckmon and trap him in a ball of light. "What is this?" I stepped back and shielded my eyes, to my amazement Huckmon stood up and glared down the canine Digimon with a cocky smirk on his metal lips. "Huckmon?"

 _"This light.. it's incredible! I can feel it, I can feel your strength Diego!"_

The light around Huckmon grew stronger forcing BlackGarurumon back. "What's this?!" He snarled.

 _"Huckmon digivolve to BaoHuckmon!"_

The light slowly dipleated and standing in the place of Huckmon was a bigger and stronger looking dragon. _That's Huckmon?!_ I couldn't believe my eyes! He looked so badass! Wait, is this that digivolving thing Huckmon was talking about? Whoa. Huckmon, err, BaoHuckmon is a seriously cool Digimon!

"BlackGarurumon." Huckmon spoke in a deeper and more regal voice. "This is the end for you."

"Don't think you can beat me just because you digivolved."

"I don't _think_ I can beat you. I _know_ I can beat you."

"You insolent brat! _Howling Blast-"_

 _"Fif Cross!"_

BaoHuckmon slashed his claws against BlackGarurumon. BlackGarurumon howled in pain and staggered backwards. Little pieces of green and yellow data leaked from the fresk slashes across his body. "No." He snarled. "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!"

"You were defeated the moment you challenged us. _Tail Strike!"_ BaoHuckmon swung his sharpened tail around and embedded it in BlackGarurumon's chest! The Digimon howled in agony and collapsed to the ground in defeat. "Diego! Hunt him!" BaoHuckmon roared at me.

"W-what? How?!" I yelled. It wasn't like this thing has an instruction manuel with it! Panicking a bit I started pressing buttons on the Digi Loader. I must have eventually hit the right one because a purple ring of light shot out and circled around BlackGarurumon.

 _"No! Not again! How could I be defeated?!"_

The last thing heard was BlackGarurumon's cries as he burst into data. The ring of light compressed it's self into a ball after having collected all of BlackGarurumon's data. The ball of data floated back to and hovered above my Digi Loader before being absorbed into it. Shortly after a picture of BlackGarurumon appeared on screen. "I.. did it?" I blinked still a bit confused about what exactly just happened. It seems I somehow managed to a Champion level Digimon who wanted the entire human race dead..

Sweet!

Light surrounded BaoHuckmon who began shrinking in size. "You did it Diego!" Huckmon cheered tackling me in a hug.

I chuckled and hugged him back as best as I could. " _We_ did it." I corrected him.

 _Clap. Clap. Clap._

"Well done. I had to admit; you had me worried for a minute. It seems like you know what you're doing though, Diego."

"Jovie! What are you doing here?"

Jovie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "A bit slow aren't you? Maybe this will give you a clue." Jovie smirked holding up a scarlet Digi Loader. "I never would have expected you of all people to become a Hunter. I guess the Digital World is full of surprises."

"That was pretty stupid, kid. You're lucky BlackGarurumon didn't tear you to pieces." Alex frowned. Jovie may have been impressed but he for one wasn't. Anyone who would charge head first into a battle without knowing what they are doing is pretty dumb to him.

"Lighten up Al!" Ryo smirked slapping the grumpy Hunter on the back. "That was awesome, dude! BlackGarurumon's a pretty rare Digimon. Man, if only I would have gotten here first!"

I blinked at the two boys. "Who the hell are you guys?"

"Names Ryoga Zaroki!" Ryo grinned and jammed a thumb towards himself.

"Alex Nagamine." The other answered. Though he really didn't want to.

"Oh. I'm Diego Alvarez. Nice to meet you all, I guess." I scratched at the back of my head. I wasn't really good when it came to meeting new people or making friends. I was bit of a social outcast. "So.. you all have Digimon too then?" I was curious to see what kind of Digimon each of them had. They all had such different personalities; I wonder if their Digimon were the same?

Ryo grinned and pulled out his dark red Digi Loader. "Reload, Flamemon!"

Ryo's Digimon was a darkened skin boy with spiky orange-red hair and bright green eyes. He has distinct features of a lion including a flaming tail. "About damn time!" Flamemon grinned doing a back flip. "Yo!" He waved at Diego and Huckmon.

Alex reluctantly held up his white Digi Loader and said. "Reload, Terriermon."

"Freedom!" Terriermon cried joyously. She was a little green and white bunny with a horn on her head. She had a red scarf wrapped around her neck and a bracelet similar to Alex on her left hand with a letter A engraved on it. "You can call me Terriermon!" She grinned at us.

"And you?" I looked at Jovie with a cocked eyebrow.

Jovie smirked. "Reload, Impmon!" Jovie swung her crimson Digi Loader with pride.

Out of it came a purple imp wearing a red scarf and gloves with a creepy yellow smiley face on it's stomach. "Toots." Impmon smirked. His green eyes were full of mischief and pride. "You want me to handle these guys for you cutie-pie?"

"Stop calling me that!" Jovie scowled with a subtle blush. "No. They're comrades. This is my classmate Diego and his partner Huckmon." After easing her Digmon Jovie turned to me with a confident smirk. "So what do you think? Pretty fun right."

"Yeah I guess."

Jovie shared a glance with Ryo and Alex as if she was communicating with thm. Ryo grinned and gave her a thumbs up and Alex shrugged his shoulders uncaring. Jovie nodded and turned back to me with a twinkle in her pretty blue eyes. She clipped her Digi Loader onto her belt and approached me with arms folded across her chest.

"Tell me Diego..".

Jovie paused and stared at me for a moment.

 _"Do you think you have what it takes to join the Digimon Hunter's Alliance?"_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Edit:**

 **Forgot to mention the oc's! Whoops.**

 **Jovie and Diego: SumQueen**

 **Alex Nagamine: Alex The God Killer**

 **Ryoga Zaroki: Lord Leonidas**

How did you all like it? I'm personally having a lot of fun writing this story! Little known fact but Digimon was probably my favorite show as a little kid. For the longest time Agumon was my favorite Digimon but then Tamers came along and with it came Impmon who evolves into Beelzemon, aka bae 3 I haven't gotten any villains yet so if guys want you can send one in even if you've already submitted an oc. Oh! And one thing I want to say is that not one person is limited to one type of digimon. What I mean by this is that if someone has a Agumon it's okay for your oc to have one too. And if you guys want you can send me a list of Digimon you'd like for your oc to capture for their team :) and like I said it's okay to have doubles.

Oh yeah, Tail Strike I made up, BaoHuckmon doesn't really have that good of moves. I may do that a lot, fyi.

If you liked the story please review, follow, and favorite! It will be very much appreciated. Also let me know what you guys think! Did you like it?

~ScumQueen~


	3. The Digimon Hunter's Alliance

**A/N: To the guest who reviewed with the character "Kraig", please go back and read the rules. Thank you.**

 **Send me you bad guys, everyone! I have few so far lol. I have a few of my own in mind but haven't written them down yet.**

 **Also I know I made some grammar errors in the last chapter and I intend to go back later and correct them. Please forgive me in advance, I can't guarantee it won't happen again. I try my best to catch them all but they sometimes slip past me.**

 **I gotta say it surprised me how much you guys were surprised by my choice in Huckmon. It really came down to the fact I liked his design and I haven't seen many people use him before.**

* * *

 **Pov: Jovie**

"Digimon Hunter's Alliance?" Diego blinked dumbly. "What's that?"

I sighed, I guess I should have know better than to expect him to know who we are. I glanced from Diego to his Digimon who was shaking with joy. I smirked and folded my arms over my chest. "Digimon Hunter's Alliance or DHA is an organization created by myself and fellow Hunter's in order to protect the Digital World and human world from potential threats. When we ran into you downtown it's because we were chasing down BlackGarurumon." I pointed at his Digi Loader and frowned. "He had crossed over to our world but was sucked back into the Digital World by a portal that had appeared. We were staking him out and then you came and ruined everything." I smirked.

"That's why you guys were in so much of a hurry then." Diego scratched his arm and glanced at us. "So you basically capture Digimon that come off as a threat?"

"Mostly. We like to hunt on our own time too." I swiped my Digi Loader in the air; three screens appeared displaying my other Digimon I had on hand: Dobermon, Chaosdramon, and Cyberdramon. Diego's eyes widened and I felt a surge of pride swell within me. Those Digimon hadn't been easy to catch, it had taken everything Impmon and I had. "Hunting strengthens our Digimon so that they can progress to the next level."

Diego frowned. "Is that a bit cruel though? I mean, forcing them to fight?"

I narrowed my eyes and scowled. "Who said we were forcing them? The Digimon we have willingly come with us."

Ryo nodded. "Yeah dude. It's in a Digimons DNA to fight. Survival of the fittest and all that junk."

"And if a Digimon doesn't want to be apart of our team we release them into a safe area. We don't force them to anything." Alex glared coldy at Diego. I could already tell that those two weren't going to get along; Alex only trusted those he considered close friends and right now Diego was a enemy to him.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He sheepishly smiled. "What do you think, Huckmon? Do you think we should join them?" Diego eyed his Digimon who at the moment looked more like an excited puppy begging for a treat.

"Of course we should! The DHA are the coolest organization ever! Everyone in the Digital World knows who they are!" Huckmon's stump of tail excitedly wagged back and forth.

"You better believe we are!" I grinned and proudly placed my hands on my hips. It was true that we were well known over the Digital World, the DHA has been around for a couple months now and over that time we've helped many Digimon. "The best part about joining us is that you'll get to meet all kinds of Hunters and Digimon." He seemed to be listening more closely now. "Since you still seem unsure how about we give you a tour of our base?"

"Your base?" Diego raised a brow.

"Jovie! Are you crazy? We don't even know this guy!" Alex scowled at me. I waved him off.

"It couldn't hurt." Ryo shrugged. "That way we can see what the other members of the alliance think. That's fair, right, Al?" He grinned at his unhappy friend. "Aw come on! What's the worst that can happen? If he tries anything we'll beat him to a pulp!" Ryo's scarlet orbs flickered to Diego. There was something hidden behind them; something that made Diego shiver.

"O-Okay then.."

* * *

 **Pov: Ryoga**

The look on Diego and Huckmon's faces when we arrived at our 'base' was priceless! Base? Hah! No lousy base will do for the DHA. No, we have a fortress, made from the strongest digistone. I folded my arms behind my head and grinned proudly at the massive stone structure. It was I who suggest we build our base in the Digital World, Jovie was the one to design it, and Alex rounded up Digimon to help us build it.

It was one of out greatest achievements so far.

The base was square in shape with four high castle towers surrounding it. Windows were carved into the stone and wooden bridges extended from one point to another. A stone staircase lead to the entrance which was guarded by a couple of Guardromon who we had helped a month back. They were the biggest one to help us with building the base. I looked up at the blue sky above our base where a blank flag rippled in the wind. I frowned. Our flag; well, what would be out flag anyway. So far nobodies been able to think up a design for it. I guess it wasn't too important at the moment but I couldn't help but feel we wouldn't really be complete without it.

The others had started filing into the base and I ran to catch up with them. We walked down the long corridor illuminated by candles hanging off the walls. I clamped a hand down on Diego's shoulder, the poor guy looked really nervous. It was like he thought we were going to kill him! I chuckled and shook my head. Exiting the corridor we entered the main room where most of the alliance was currently hard at work. How do I describe it? Computers here, computers there, machines here, machines there, just technology everywhere! It was crazy but we had the Andromon and Datamon to thank for it, and some of our very own members. Along with the computers and stuff there were hallways and doors that lead to separate rooms and different areas of the base.

I looked around for Jovie and Alex. Jovie was giving Diego a tour and Alex was analyzing his Digi Loaders map. He must be getting ready to go on a hunt. Actually, that's not a bad idea. "Flamemon, you feel like going on a hunt?" I glance down at my Digi Loader with a smirk knowing the answer already.

"You bet I am!"

* * *

 **Pov: Diego**

When Jovie offered to take me back to their base I was expecting something smaller, like a tree house or something but this, this was incredible! I never would have imagined something like this. Huckmon and I's mouths were never closed throughout the whole tour. Even when Jovie was introducing me to the members I still couldn't help but be amazed! I stared at the kid in front of me who observing me as if I was a product she was interested in buying.

"Diego this is Tera Key." Jovie smiled down at the girl. She was small with shoulder length cherry brown hair and blue-green eyes. She had freckles across her nose and the tops of her cheek, and her skin was fair. The girl wore a long sleeved white jacket with no zippers and a plain pink t-shirt. For her bottoms she wore long black leggings that went down to her ankles and a pink, ruffled skirt, that went to the top of her knees. "Tera here is the alliance' little computer genius. And she's only ten years old, can you believe that?" Jovie ruffled her hair playfully.

 _She really is just a kid. Is this kind of place safe for her?..I couldn't imagine Gabby or Malia in a place like this.._

Tera frowned and swatted her hand away. "Do you have to do that?" Tera frowned. "Who's this?" She narrowed her eyes at me. I could tell just by her body language that she didn't trust me - no one here seemed to. Did I really come off as a threat?

Jovie pointed her finger at me. "This is Diego Alvarez. He's going to be joining the crew."

"I see." Tera eased a bit but her glare was still firm. "Jovie, about that favor you asked of me. I've searched the data base numerous times now and can't find a single trace. I think they're blocking out their signal somehow."

"Is that so?" A frown took over Jovie's face. She knitted her eyebrows together and clenched her fists. "Then maybe one of the Datamon in Chrome City can help us? I'm sure they wouldn't mind, especially after we defeated Cyberdramon for them." Jovie chuckled as a low growl came form her Digi Loader.

Terra tapped her thumb to her chin and thought for a minute. "Yeah I guess you're right. I'll send a message right away!" Terra smiled and dashed over to one of the many computers.

"We're back."

Jovie and I both glanced towards the entrance where a boy and young girl had just walked in. The boy was about 5'7" give or take with lightly tanned skin and clear blue eyes. His hair was shaved into a faux fade with the sides being black and the top being a dark purple. There was a scar across his right eye as well. The guy was wearing a tight fitting black shirt, light gray cargo shorts that went past his knees, black socks, and white low tops. A shark tooth necklace hung carelessly around his neck and two black wrist bands were on his wrist with the initials A and K written on them in white sharpie.

The girl only came up to the guys waist and was holding tightly onto his hand. Her skin was dark and her eyes were big and round, and dark brown in color that reminded me of Malia's. There were dark freckles on her cheek and a gap between her teeth, and she was a bit chubby. Actually, she was a pretty cute kid. Her hair was braided into pigtails and she was wearing a panda bear hoodie, a light green skirt, dark purple leggings, and light pink converse.

"Akira, Maddy, welcome back." Jovie nodded at them. "These are two more of our members; Akira Kataoka and Maddeline-"

 _"Maddy!"_ The girl yelled with puffed cheeks.

" _Maddy_ Gilbert."

Akira dumped a hand into his pocket and stared at me for a moment. "Yo." He finally said with little to no emotion. Maddy frowned up at him and shoved her elbow into his side. "Hn." Akira smiled down at her, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Don't be rude Aki! Hi there! What's your name?" Maddy smiled brightly up at me. Okay. This kid was adorable. "My name is Maddeline but I prefer Maddy! Don't ever call me Maddeline." Her eyes darkened and a dark aura shrouded her. I shivered remembering my earlier statement about not underestimating little girls. "And this is Akira! He's my big brother but we're not related though." She frowned sadly.

Akira smiled and patted her head. "Is he a new recruit?"

Jovie nodded. "Yep. This is Diego Alvarez and Huckmon."

"He's so cute!"

Maddy tore her hand from Akira and dive bombed Huckmon. The digimon squeaked and toppled over onto his back. "I'm being attacked!" He yelled with wide yellow eyes. Jovie and Diego laughed. Akira glared. And Maddy cuddled the metal dragon. Maddy giggled and rubbed Huckmon's underbelly. "That actually feels kinda nice.." Huckmond relaxed and even let out a little purr of delight!

"You're just a dog trapped inside of a dragon's body." I sighed and shook my head. My big bad dragon alright.

I looked back to Maddy who had pulled out her own lilac Digi Loader. I watched with curiousness as she pressed a button and said, "Reload, Pandamon!"

As expected a black and white panda appeared wearing a red scarf. He also had bandages formed in an 'X' shaped on his stomach. Pandamon looked at Maddy with lazy red eyes. "Master." He spoke in a soothing voice. "What can I do for you?"

"Meet our new friends Pandamon!"

Pandamon looked from me to Huckmon with little to no interest. "Greeting. I am Pandamon. Welcome to the alliance."

"Akira, aren't you going to introduce your Digimon?" She innocently asked.

Akira sighed and Jovie smirked. Akira wasn't one to interact with people - most of the time he was shut in his room or out on a hunt. Maddy's the only one who's ever broken through his loner exterior. The two were close; practically brother and sister. Wherever Maddy went Akira was right there with him and vice-versa.

"Reload, Palmon."

Akira held up his purple Digi Loader and pointed it forward. Not even a minute later a green plant like Digimon with pink flowers on it's head materialized. She shyly looked around the room at everyone. "Is something wrong Akira?" She spoke quietly and softly. Akira smiled and stroked her petals. Palmon seemed to relax and even cracked the tiniest of smiles at him.

"Palmon! Meet out new friends! Fuego and Puckmon!"

"..Diego.."

"..Huckmon.."

Huckmon and I sighed and the others -minus Akira- laughed.

"It's not funny!" Huckmon whined.

* * *

 **POV: Alex**

"Boom Bubble!"

"Bunny Blast!"

I smirked gripping my Digi Loader. It wouldn't be much longer now. "Again, aim for his wing, Terriermon!" I called to my loyal Digimon partner.

"You got it Alex!"

Terriermon grinned and did a back flip to avoid Patamon's Slamming Attack. Just as he turned his back to her Terriermon opened her mouth and yelled, "Bunny Blast!" Shooting Patamon's left wing with a green ball of energy. Just as I had predicted Paramon fell from the sky and crashed to the ground.

He lay on the ground twitching and struggling to stand.

"Ease of, Terriermon. I can handle it from here." I dropped my Digi Loader to my side and gently approached Patamon. The Digimon's eyes widened fearfully. I cringed. 'Patamon." I spoke softly. "I'm not going to hurt you. I only have a question to ask you." I knelled down next to him and stroked his head soothingly.

Patamon relaxed a bit. "What?"

"Do you want to join my team? I'm part of a group known as The Digimon Hunter's Alliance. We work together with Digimon to protect the Digital World."

"I've heard about you guys." Patamon's eyes widened. Patamon forced himself into a sitting position and looked up at the sky. "If I join do you promise to help me get stronger?" He looked at me with wide hopefull blue eyes.

"Of course."

"Then I'll join your team.

I smiled and stepped back. Carefully, I aimed my white Digi Loader at Patamon; the bright purple ring of light shot out and circled around Patamon, slowly closing him in a ball of light. Patamon's eyes gently shut as he burst into data as was sucked into my Digi Loader.

"Capture complete." I grinned and Terriermon and then at my Digi Loader. "That's one off the list. Welcome to the team, Patamon."

Terriermon bounced around on her ears and fiddled with her scarf. "Alex, what's on your mind?" The question was innocent enough but it made me stiffen. "You've been a bit off every since we met that kid and his Digimon." Truthfully, Terriermon knew the reason, but she wanted Alex to talk to her about it.

"I don't trust him. Plain and simple. The guy just shows up out of nowhere and Jovie goes and asks him to join the team! Sometimes she can be so reckless." I frowned and kicked a rock across the ground. Jovie was one of the few people I trusted but it bothered me how trusting _she_ could be. Whenever she met someone with a Digimon she was ready to bring them into the alliance. It was reckless and dangerous.

"She only has the alliance' best interest at heart and besides, Jovie knows what she's doing. She's smarter than you give her credit for Alex." Terriermon smiled and jumped onto my shoulder. "You just need to learn to trust people! Spread your wings! Break out of the shell you've trapped yourself in!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're too optimistic."

"And you're too pessimistic."

"Touche."

"Creme brulee!"

Terriermon giggled and I rolled my eyes. I didn't even bother to hide my smile form her.

* * *

 **Pov: Unknown**

For months now we've been searching for their base. Endless days and nights spend traversing the Digital World in search of those damned Hunters or should I say The Digimon Hunter's Alliance? What a stupid name. It's almost as stupid as their base. Really, the self-righteous pricks of the Digital World were actually proud of this clump of rocks? They're even more pathetic than they look. And that stupid white flag flying above their dumb base, what was up with that?

"I find it hard to believe that these chumps are the one's the Dark Emperor's are afraid of." I roll my eyes and look to my comrades.

"You should know better by now than to underestimate your enemies, Lin. If the Dark Emperor's think these guys are a threat than we can't ignore it." Says a girl with silver hair and blue eyes. Athena. God I hate her. I hate everything about her; from her stupid black leather jacket and purple shirt, to the stupid knee length violet shorts she wore and her stupid black sneakers, actually I kinda like them, strike that. Oh! And that stupid black cross necklace she wears.

Everything about her is stupid!

Who am I kidding! Athena's a freaking genius, and her wardrobe is pretty cool too, I guess. But I do hate her! I hate how no matter how hard I try she always seemed to be a step ahead of me - even winning over the Emperor. Before she came along I was Emperor's favorite; his right hand woman, I was the one he spoke highly of! But that all changed when she arrived.

It's just not fair!

Suddenly, long and crooked fingers reach out and brush my hair. If this were to happen to anyone else they probably would have screamed and fainted by now but I remained calm, even smiling. I glance at the odd little blue Digimon with big green eyes. Keramon. My Digimon partner and only true friend I've ever had.

"It isn't proper for a lady to make such expressions. You should be more enthusiastic Line. You'd be more approachable that way." The male voice next to me drips with sarcasm and arrogance, the British accent only make it more annoying to me. I glare at the boy with pale blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a tacky white jacket, red undershirt, gray jeans, and white shoes. Jasper Larson. I hate him more than I hate Athena. You now those stereotypical rich snobs you see on tv? That's Jasper in a nutshell.

"Go choke on a scone you _pompous prick!_ "

"Scandalous!."

"Yes, you are."

"Would you two just kiss and shut up already." Jasmine "Jazz" rolled her eyes at us. She has long pitch black hair that reaches down to her mid-back, bright emerald eyes and a full hourglass shape, surprisingly. She wears a dark red jacket, black shirt and short jeans. "Stalking these wannabes is pointless. We should be training our Digimon for the battle to come." Jazz glanced at her partner Digimon, Psychemon.

I sighed and strummed my fingers through my bangs. Silly me. I never described myself. Well, I too have long black hair, only I keep mine in a braid that reaches my bottom. My eyes are almond shape and black in color. I wear a black Chinese styled shirt with a white dragon on it, black knee length pants and black slip on shoes. I also wear a white bow in my hair.

"I hate to agree with her but she's right. Who know what kind of trick these punks have up their sleeves."

Jasper turned his nose to the air. "My Digimon is doing just fine." He glanced up at the sky where a large snake like creature was flying around. "Isn't that right, Queatzalmon?"

The snake Digimon hissed in approval.

 _"Let's just go before I punch this pricks lights out."_

* * *

 **Pov: Lucy**

Lucine "Lucy" Davidyan is my name. I'm one of the alliance' D-Class members. Don't take me too lightly though; I'm highly intelligent and the best at what I do. I lean with my back against the stone wall waiting for Diego and Huckmon to finish exploring their room. Everyone at DHA gets their very own room when the join, it's necessary for when we spend the night in the Digital World, or if you just want to get away from the real world for a bit.

When the two exit the room I put on a smile and stand up straight. "Find everything alright? I'm sure it wasn't _too_ much trouble for you." I smile and mentally snicker at my back handed compliment.

Diego grins and bobs his head. "It's a lot bigger than my rock back home. I can't believe you guys actually have rooms here! This place has a little bit of everything."

"Jovie wants the best for us. This place is her pride and joy." I sigh and smile. Jovie could be headstrong but there was no denying her love for DHA and everyone in it. Anyways let's head back to the main room, okay? We'll all be heading home soon."

 **Pov: Diego**

Lucy is a girl with dark brown wavy hair that goes down to her mid-back styled in a fishtail ponytail. Her are are almond shape and gray in color, and her skin is tan with olive undertones. She looked like she was about 4'9" and not even a hundred pounds soaking wet. So far she seemed pretty friendly.

"Home? Man, I almost forgot about home. I bet my mom and sisters are freaking out right now." A sudden thought came to mind and I paled. "Gabby's going to kill me!"

Huckmon cocked his head. "Gabby? What's a Gabby?"

"Gabby is one of my little sisters. Today's her birthday." I sighed.

Lucy placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Time goes a lot faster here in the Digital World. Your family most likely hasn't taken notice of your absence yet."

The thought brought me comfort. "That's good to know. I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself for worrying them. Mom has enough to deal with as it is." I frowned to myself. My mom has always been one of my biggest inspirations in life. She works long hard hours to give my sisters and I a decent life all the while my sperm donor is nowhere to be seen, probably living the high life. Prick.

Lucy and I headed back to the main room where everyone who was present at the base gathered. Jovie smiled and waved us over. "Took you long enough." She grinned holding her Digi Loader. "It's time to go back home. Everyone ready?" She asked receiving nods all around. I was confused though. How exactly did we get home? I mean, I was randomly brought here by a portal, so maybe we had to go find one? But that could take forever.

"Um how do we get home?"

There were sighs.

I scowled and bit back a blush.

"Cool it you guys. He's new at this and so were all of you at one point. It's really easy, Diego." Jovie latched onto my arm and held up her Digi Loader. "Whenever you want to come to and from the Digital World all you have to do it hold up your Digi Loader and say two magic words."

"Yeah? Well what are they?"

There were grins all around as Digi Loaders were lifted into the air. "Time Shift!" Chorused throughout the room as portals appeared all around. I wanted to ask what the hell was going on but before I could Jovie had pushed me through the portal and that familiar feeling of drowsiness overtook me.

I don't think I'll ever get used to this.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Tera Key: weather741**

 **Athena: Lord Leonidas**

 **Akira Kataoka: ScumQueen**

 **Maddeline Gilbert: ScumQueen**

 **Lin Cheng: ScumQueen**

 **Jasmine Dusk: BEST OC Maker**

 **Lucine Davidyan: wisdom-jewel**

What do you guys think the flag should look like?

I tried to squeeze as many characters into this chapter as I could lol. What do you guys think of the Pov thing? Does it make it a little easier to see who's talking?

Thank you to everyone who's sent in an oc! And extra thanks to those who have been generous enough to provide me with more than one. I can already tell that this story is going to go far! And I can't wait! I have so many ideas on what's to come. Oh and I hope I'm doing a good job at portraying you guys' characters. I don't normally write so many characters at a time but I think for the most part I'm doing fine.

Going to start working on the next chapter now! ;)

~ScumQueen~


	4. Update Note

**Update Note:**

Hey everyone! How are you doing today/night? Whatever time is is wherever you are. I just wanted to apologize to you all. I had planned to upload the next chapter of DHA today but my computer crashed on me and my brother had to fix it, which took a couple hours. Luckily nothing was lost! So that's good. The next chapter should be out tomorrow, not sure what time as of yet.

I'm going to be writing a pokemon story and I'm thinking about making it syoc, so look out for that! Don't worry though because DHA will be my main priority ;)

So to end this little note I do apologize for the lack of chapter and will try my best to get a new one out tomorrow.

Until then, take care alliance!

~ScumQueen~


End file.
